


A Bit of Growth

by Aranei



Series: We live with the choices we make [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Camelot Drabble prompt: Thankful</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Growth

Arthur had watched for a few moments from behind the tree. He had watched as Merlin had taken the baby, his baby, from Gwen’s hands and held him close. The baby, Gwen had called him Tyr, had clung to him. Guilt and regret clasped hands around Arthur’s heart and squeezed. 

As he walked home, Arthur thought back on that conversation with Morgana just after Merlin said he was leaving. ...you are a cruel, heartless fool and a complete idiot… You broke Merlin’s heart without sparing a thought for him and for that alone you should feel intense burning guilt the rest of your life.... He had been unable to forget her words because they were true. Every single word, every syllable, true.

Despite the bright, shiny day Arthur felt darker than he had in a long time. When he got home he dropped his keys on the hall table and toed his shoes off. He looked at the time, 11:23AM. There was still certainly plenty of day to get a few things done but he had no motivation. He took a long shower, picked over a sandwich and checked his email. He didn’t know how long he had been slumped on the couch staring out the window but he decided enough was enough. He would gladly take his lumps if he could find some peace. 

The phone only rang twice before she picked it up. “You were right Gana.”

“I’m always right but could you be more specific.”

He knew he sounded petulant but he didn’t care. “About Merlin.” He listened to her breath in the phone for a moment knowing what she was waiting to hear. “I was cruel and heartless.”

Her voice was haughty and he could feel the smug look on her face. “And?”

Arthur swallowed hard. He knew he had to say it. At least it was easier over the phone. “I was a complete idiot.”

Morgana sighed. Arthur had come so far, moving out from under Uther’s thumb, finding his own way and coming out. But this was real emotional growth. “Oh Arthur.”

“I shouldn’t have listened to father.”

“True,” Morgana confirmed, “but you are making your own decisions now.”

“Yeah.” Arthur sounded lower than he had in a long time.

Morgana tried to sound a bit cheerier, “You’ve come a long way.”

Arthur snorted into the phone at that. “No really Arthur, you have and I’m proud of you for that.”

“It’s not really like I had a choice about facing the truth.”

“Arthur, you should be thankful that you have people who care enough to give you a kick in the pants.” 

“I am thankful Gana, but what do I do now? I’m too late.”

“You aren’t too late Arthur.”

“I know about the baby.”

“It’s true that Merlin has a son.” Morgana felt it ok to say this as Arthur had already figured it out.

“Well I am sure the boy didn’t appear out of thin air,” Arthur wasn’t used to having to point out the obvious to his sister.

“Look, Arthur, it isn’t my place to tell you what is going on with Merlin. I won’t betray his trust and I certainly won’t allow you to hurt him again.”

“Morgana,” Arthur wanted to cut her off before she could tell him off.

Frustration was obvious in her voice,“Let me finish. There’s definitely room for second chances and if you should manage to get one, don’t blow it.”

Arthur sat there for a moment stunned by what she was telling him. “I won’t.”

“Look Arthur, I have to go.”

“Gana?” 

“Yes?”

“Thanks.” He hoped she could hear just how thankful he was.

“Anytime little brother.”


End file.
